Mine alone
by Ella Inspired
Summary: Everyone knows about Ray's possessive issues, but who knew Stella had it too? Sequel to Mine.


**Lemonade Mouth**

**Mine alone**

**By Ella Lavender**

(^^)

No one understood. No one got it. No one could really think of any actual reason why she, Stella Yamada, lead guitarist of band sensation Lemonade Mouth, fearless revolutionary and rock-star was with the Big Bad Bully of Mesa High, the rival front-man from Mudslide Crush, the soccer-star terrorist, Ray Beech.

No one understood.

No one got it.

Stella Yamada was a rebel, an anarchist, a freedom fighter. She fought for the people who were degraded, oppressed and under siege by both authority and individuals.

And what was he? The reason for her existence.

He was what she fought. He was what she went against. He was everything she battled to change. There was nothing to like anyway.

Put aside the intelligence, the virtuoso, the athleticism and the good looks and what did you have? A troll. Not Shrek. A troll. But even if you ignored all the qualities that gave him his vast fan club (including his bad boy status), you'd still have to attempt to overlook his glaring character flaws:

His lack of tact, his player status, his jerk tendencies, his douche-y qualities, his short temper, his lack of patience and his possessive issues; with all those faults, and ignoring all the so-called 'good' qualities to him, would anyone _want _to be in a relationship with the guy? Would anyone even like the guy?

Well of course, an example is the huge crowd that surrounded him and his girlfriend, _The _Stella Yamada sitting on the side-lines trying to catch a glimpse of him, to no avail.

Encased by a horde of assorted cheerleaders and jocks, even sitting atop a lunch table, she couldn't even see him.

She'd catch glimpses of his signature tousled blond spikes, but that's pretty much all she got. Sighing, Stella looked around the cafeteria of Mesa High.

It was lunchtime, and students were either outside for lunch, hanging around with their preferred groups or surrounding her boyfriend.

Her own peers, her best friends and band-mates, were currently off spending Valentines' day having their romantic dates before class was due to start up again.

Mo and Scott were still together after Rising Star, and were having some romantic rendezvous somewhere or other. Olivia and Wen finally admitted their feelings for each other after the rather awkward interview with Moxie just before they went on tour, and the couple was currently out at some café enjoying each other's company. Charlie was the only one who remained single in their group, but he was not short on dates as his fangirls were always vying for his attention.

But even single Charlie Delgado wasn't in the cafeteria.

And she, happily taken Stella Yamada was sitting alone atop a lunch table. It was entirely by choice, mind you, that she was sitting there in the first place.

Even though Ray didn't seem to have anything planned for them to celebrate their first Valentines' Day together, Stella knew that she couldn't tag along with her friends' dates, and she certainly wasn't going to help Charlie hide from his fans for the rest of the day.

Her own fan club had showered her with attention just that morning, and though Stella had been gracious during their somewhat wayward declarations of love (and the glares of her boyfriend from across wherever room they were in at the time), all her admirers had quickly gotten the hint and left her (though whether that was their own decision or the threats from her boyfriend, she couldn't be sure).

The crowds surrounding her boyfriend thinned a bit, but not by much. She sighed.

The attention raining on the blonde soccer captain wasn't only because of the holiday, but also because of a match due after lunch with their biggest rivals.

Everyone was either amped for the game or amped over Valentines' Day and Stella was sure she was going to enjoy neither. Both meant that Ray was going to be too busy dealing with his fans or his cheerleaders and there would be absolutely no room for her.

Inwardly she groaned.

Since when do I attend my own pity parties?

"How was Planet Stella, population you?" Jumping at the sound of his voice, her mind joined her body and she found herself staring at the icy blue orbs of her boyfriend who smirked at her surprised expression. "Ray? Where'd you come from?"

"My mom," he deadpanned in reply as he took a seat beside her.

"Obviously," Stella retorted with a snort as she watched the blonde recline on his elbows, and then smirk at her lazily.

"So what'cha doing?"

"I'm pretty sure I was watching you get mugged by your fans," she replied as he tugged at her waist with his one hand, trying to coax her down to his level when she consented he stole a quick kiss on the cheek and murmured, "Stupid stalkers."

She sniffed. "You can't blame them, it is Valentines' Day."

It was acknowledged too that every Valentines' Day since Ray began attending Mesa; he was the shared property of all his adoring fans, both from Mudslide Crush and his soccer cheerios. Stella was told a month before hand by Jules (who was actually much nicer than Stella thought) that his fans would probably continue the tradition even if he was taken.

Ray snorted as well; catching sight of a few of Stella's many admirers trying to come over.

They were shooed away with a glare. "Yeah, and it's the first time I have a girlfriend. I thought V-day was a couples' thing and for some reason no one seems to remember that you're mine," he declared possessively as he nipped her neck, a smirk in place for the admirer's benefit as the hopeful teenager glanced over at their direction again.

"I should be saying that to you," Stella claimed poking his shoulder as some of his own fan club was eying her venomously. "I haven't seen you since this morning."

"You're seeing me now," Ray stated, pulling away from her slightly to catch the flicker of her dark brown eyes. "What's up?"

"Eh…"

"Stell," he began warningly as she shook her head, her bronzed locks whispering against his cheek as she did so. "Nothing. It's nothing." Ray poked her rib and when she jumped, he pulled her on his lap and bound her against his chest using his arms. "Don't lie to me."

"It's really nothing."

"Uh huh."

At the terse silence that followed, Ray scanned the cafeteria with his quick Mediterranean blues and asked casually, "So where's the Lemon Heads?"

"On their dates." Damn it.

"Oh is that why you're all pouty?" Ray asked teasingly against her ear. In response she thumped a hand against his chest and faked a glare. "I was not pouting."

"Yes, you were."

"You're delusional," she scoffed getting him to chuckle and whisper huskily in her ear, "It's a compliment, carry on pouting like that and I'll probably get us detention for PDA."

"Actually it's called harassment," Stella remarked trying to ignore the blush on her cheeks. "It's only called harassment if you don't like it, and trust me, you'll like it." His girlfriend snickered. "Ooh cocky much?" She felt a smile against the skin of her neck. "Have I ever disappointed you?"

"Uh is that a trick question?" She asked in reply getting him to growl. "Do you need a demonstration?"

From her perch atop Ray's lap, Stella could see his team already leaving the cafeteria to prepare for the match. Normally she would have used that as an excuse for him to go. Though that wasn't to say she didn't _not_ want to kiss him. Because she did. She just didn't believe in PDA, it wasn't something she liked much. Stella was raised to see relationships as sacred between two people; it didn't have to be proved to anyone so PDA wasn't necessary. Besides, she didn't like the thought of people getting off while they made out. It was just plain wrong.

However, she'd made a concession today. Just for today. Just because it was Valentines' Day and it was likely that her boyfriend's admirers would be keeping him for the remainder of the holiday.

So for today, she would allow his kiss, which would most likely turn into a furious game of tonsil hockey. She would let it. Just for today.

And just as their lips were about to make contact BAM! "Ray-Ray Babe!" Urgh! Ray growled again, this time out of annoyance. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

Patty pouted and from beside her Jules rolled her eyes, tugging the red head by the elbow. "I told you; leave them alone, we'll see Ray on the pitch." An annoyed sigh escaped his lips, caressing her lips lightly just before he pulled away. "Now?"

The red head shot Jules a triumphed look and nodded. "Yeah Ray-Ray, we should go."

"Listen to Jules," he said instead getting the triumphed look to appear on the blonde cheerleader's face instead. "I told you," she claimed, grabbing Patty by the arm again so she could drag her out the door, but Patty persisted, "But Ray! The other school's here already!"

"If they can wait, so can you."

"But-"

"Its fine," Stella interjected, smiling slightly at Ray. "I'll see you later, its fine." It wasn't like their romantic mood was already killed due to Patty's screeching and Ray's rising temper. It wasn't like that at all. No wait. It was.

"Stell.."

"Hey," she kissed him on the cheek and stood from his lap. "You gotta go, I get it. I'll see you at the match?"

"But it can wait -" He was cut off my Patty tugging at him. "Come on Ray-ray we have to go!" The red head was stronger when she was persistent and she successfully dragged Ray half-way across the cafeteria to the double doors leading to the soccer field.

Jules sighed and shook her head, giving Stella a sympathetic look she followed after her best friend and the irate blonde.

Heaving a sigh, Stella glanced around and finding no one to hang out with because as stated previously, her best friends were on their dates and her other best friend Charlie was playing hide-and-go-seek with his determined fangirls, Stella followed after the blonde cheerleader and made her way out of the school building.

What met her was enough to get her mouth to twitch into a scowl and her brows to knit in anger.

There stood her boyfriend, Ray Beech, surrounded by an array of girls all dressed similarly in cheerleading uniforms of both Mesa and their rival school.

The cheerleaders of Mesa Stella could take.

The other cheerleaders however…

A particularly busty brunette with Angeline Jolie lips and Megan Fox eyes was draped over her blonde boyfriend, tugging him out of his royal blue soccer jacket and then slipping it off with a giggle.

Ray's jacket was something only Ray wore. And during the time they were going on (five months and counting), she was the only other person to wear his jacket.

Why would that be?

Well everyone knew about Ray Beech's possessive issues. It was like a lion protecting his territory, and his territory could only be his beautiful, guitar playing, revolutionary girlfriend, Stella Yamada. No one spoke, no one looked and no one was most certainly allowed to touch what was his.

However no one knew that the same issue applied to Stella Yamada who was currently glaring a hole into the busty brunette's head, though empty as it was.

Her blonde boyfriend's good cheer at all the attention had dissipated when the brunette took his jacket and (le gasp) put it on.

"Hey, hey what do you think you're doing?" Ray demanded, and for only a fraction of a second the girls that crowded him back off. But then they surged forward again, grinning cheekily. "Oh Ray, you're so funny!"

Hah, if you want funny, how about I use your head as a golf ball? Stella seethed, and she wasn't alone.

Patty stood on the side lines to the soccer captain as well, having been beaten for his attention by the rest of the cheerleaders. She gritted her teeth and hissed the injustice to Jules, who rolled her eyes in reply.

Finally having complained enough, Patty put on all her confidence and pushed through the other cheerleaders roughly. "Get away from him, he's mine!" She declared. Some of the cheerleaders backed off, but the busty brunette wasn't one of them. She simply sneered at Patty and responded, "You've got to be kidding; he can do so much better then you."

"And he did," Stella stated, having pushed her way into the crowd too, her anger far beyond boiling point on the claim of her boyfriend.

The brunette scoffed. "Oh please, why would he settle for a flat chest girl like you? At least this fake red head's a cheerleader."

"At least my boobs aren't inflatable," Stella retorted getting the crowd around them to hiss.

"At least I have boobs!" The brunette defended getting the half-Asian to smile. "Oh so you admit they're inflated?"

A dark flush settled on the cheerleader's face. "Yeah well, I'm the head cheerleader of -High, and what are you?"

Stella sighed in seeming fatigue and claimed, "Who me? I'm no one really, just his girlfriend."

"Oh you wish! Ray Beech is the youngest soccer captain in the state, he's the lead of Mudslide Crush and he's on the Honor Role!"

"Yeah that may be true," Stella assented, "but he's also kind of dick, he's a bully, a bastard, he's got anger issues and he's got some serious possessive qualities." At each flaw, Ray tilted his head into a thoughtful nod.

"Oh?" The brunette asked disinterestedly because really, why would she believe that the perfect jock had any flaws at all? Examining her nails, the cheerleader spoke, "Well if you're his girlfriend, then you'd have to handle all of that wouldn't you?"

"I do every day," she stated, rolling her eyes.

"Hmm, well I admit that you've got a lot of nerve, but I don't think you're strong enough to handle dating Ray Beech. I mean, he's got adoring admirers all over the country, he's got music labels going after him, he's got universities clamoring for his attention, I don't think you're strong enough girlie."

Stella nodded in feigned agreement and replied, "I'm pretty sure I am."

"Oh do you?" she challenged.

"Of course, do you wanna see?"

The brunette looked confused for a moment, right before her hands flew to her nose as she screamed. "YOU BITCH!"

The crowd of cheerleaders had officially backed away, Patty included, Stella noted with satisfaction as she shook the fist that evidently broke the busty brunette's nose.

As she was doubled over, Stella easily swiped her boyfriend's jacket off her shoulders.

"I'm only going to say this once, so listen up," she stated eying each one of the assembled crowd with a glare, "if any of you touch my boyfriend or try to claim him again (this was said in particular to Patty), I will personally have your face deconstructed. Am I clear?"

"You broke my nose you bitch!" The brunette shouted, pinching the bridge of her nose as some blood trickled onto her uniform.

"Don't worry you can get it fixed…again."

Still frozen in shock, everyone merely stood as Ray draped an arm over Stella's shoulders and led her away.

"Huh, you know I always thought that I was the possessive on in this relationship?"

"What can I say; you're rubbing off on me."

A lesson for all boys with girlfriends: 

When a boyfriend gets jealous, it's cute.

When a girlfriend gets jealous, I hope to god you have insurance.

**FINIS**

Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the story!

This was pretty much an answer to someone's request to me some time ago to show some sort of flaw of Stella's and so I decided to pick something the Rayella couple shared.

Any requests for one-shots will be answered to because I love a good challenge, feel free to leave me a note via review or by PM message. My only rule is that it's obviously Rayella, any pairings you want on the side can be added too so feel free.

Thanks to these amazing people who reviewed my other stories:

**What Ray rates**:

Write4Life, OXOXYOUWISHYOUWEREMEOXOX, ImaLemonhead and Mika Door

**A matter of admitting it**:

TrinitylovesRoshonfreak, SmilesMC, SaguaroCactus, freefallingup, iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream, ImaLemonhead, (), MyHeadintheClouds, lemonademouthluver and Madion706

And finally, **A little problem with the 'L' word**:

bamachick127, freefallingup, Everybodyelse027, JEK623, xbrowneyesx13, punnylove, TheRightWrongs, SaguaroCactus, Imathatonegurl, Time-Lady-Lindy, illustrate, touchchick44, Bubbleline15, lemonademouthluver and ImaLemonhead

This is my season's greetings, Merry Xmas and a happy new year!

Ella Lavender


End file.
